A hand a day
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Kira gets fisted. That's it, that's the fic. [Kirashino]


**A hand a day**

Kira – or maybe it would be better to say Kosaku – still can't believe she had first of all actually heard him, and not only that, but that she had also accepted.

He doesn't even remember what he was thinking when he muttered those words; it must've been because it has been way too long since the last time he could practice his "hobby" and, even though he knows that he has to be patient, that now's not safe, the abstinence is slowly driving him crazy.

* * *

He can already feel his nails growing long again.

He wants, he wants…

* * *

When Shinobu had heard him she'd become all red which, for a moment, scared Kira.

He should've had controlled himself; now she would've started to suspect him, his cover was blown…

Then she raised her head to look at him, and she said that she was willing to try it for him.

* * *

So now they're in their shared room.

They've made sure Hayato's asleep and they've locked the door just to be sure. Now it's only the two of them.

* * *

Despite not showing it, Kira's nervous. It's all happening because he hadn't been able to control himself; he hasn't thought this through.

He's never done it with anyone else other than his girlfriends – and his own hand, sometimes – so he's always been the one in control, dictating the rhythm, when to go further and when to stop.

With Shinobu is gonna be different: her hand is warm, alive. Soon Kira will find out how it feels to have that inside him.

* * *

It will also be the first time he and Shinobu will be so intimate.

He's always made sure not to go further than laying in each other arms in bed, holding hands sometimes and, rarely, some shoulder massages.

Shinobu wanted more, that much was obvious, but Kira's always been able to resist his urges and leave her alone before anything irremediable happened.

He figured that, if he ignored her, she would've stopped trying to seduce him, but with that he only managed to make her try harder – but in the he doesn't mind that much all those attentions.

* * *

"You don't want her", he repeats to himself as Shinobu helps him to undress.

"You don't want her", he repeats as he returns the favour until she's stripped down to her panties.

"You don't want her", he repeats as they tentatively kiss, for the first time since Kira's become Kosaku, and Shinobu puts her hands on his shoulders as he hugs her tiny – so crushable – waist.

"Only her hands".

* * *

\- Let me take the lube -, Shinobu whispers, but Kira stops her.

\- I'm closer, don't worry about it -, he says, and in fact he only has to reach out for the nightstand with his hand, without needing to get up.

Apparently that idiot of Kosaku wasn't even capable to get his wife ready for penetration and he needed lube, but by looking at how full the tube is, they must've had sex only a couple of times, or maybe even once.

* * *

He doesn't like lube much, it's too messy for his tastes, too cold, but maybe Shinobu's hand – still so alive – will even it out.

* * *

He gives the tube to Shinobu without saying a word, but inside he feels like he's going to explode.

Of course, he doesn't show any of his internal turmoil and actually, out of the two, Shinobu seems to be the most embarrassed.

* * *

\- Ok, just… Lay down now, dear -, she says, and Kira doesn't comment and he does as she's said, resting his head on the pillows.

\- How should we… -, she says then, but she's to embarrassed to continue.

\- I'd say we get on with it immediately -, Kira replies.

He's always hated foreplay. Going out with his girlfriends it's all he needs, so behind close quarters he likes to go straight to the point without any hesitation.

He hates waiting, and why shouldn't he? If he wants something it's right for him to take it immediately. Still he knows to distinguish when the circumstances are favourable or not, but in this case there's not need to wait.

* * *

Shinobu nods and Kira takes her hand and he gently kisses it to reassure her; however, as his lips touch her skin, he can't help but to shiver.

He could just take her hand – none would miss the rest – and make it his.

He could lick every inch of it and suck its fingers, he could let it pass through his hair, touch his body, but he has to resist.

If he kills her now, he's sure they'll find him.

* * *

Her hands aren't even that great to begin with: they're housewife's hands; the skin's ruined on certain points and her nails aren't much polished. He's trying to make her more appealing by gifting her products to at least moisturize her hands – he can't let her know about his tastes, so he has to be subtle – but even then it'll take a long time before they become as perfect as he likes them.

"You're just in abstinence, that's why you're doing this", he repeats to himself like a mantra, exactly as he does when he tries to convince himself of something.

* * *

His gesture seems to make Shinobu relax a little – it's good that he has so much power over her, it could be useful in future – and she opens the tube's cap with one hand.

She has to break her other hands free from Kira's grasp to squeeze some lube on it, but she looks reluctant, like she doesn't want to interrupt that contact she's enjoying so much, or maybe Kira's reading too much of himself in her.

\- Put some down there too -, he says and he can barely recognize his voice.

Since when has he become so eager?

Shinobu nods and squeezes the tube right over his anus, but she puts too much pressure and the lube gets shot out of the tube at great speed, making Kira hiss when it comes in contact with his skin.

* * *

So cold…

* * *

Shinobu notices his discomfort and she apologizes, but Kira reassures her that it's fine.

If it had been one of his girlfriends to do that, he would've punished her, but he has to hold on, because Shinobu isn't one of them.

Under certain aspects, she's special.

* * *

Shinobu passes a finger along his entrance, spreading the lube evenly.

Kira trembles, feeling already a bit excited and, as a demonstration, his penis's starting to get erect.

Her unevenly cut nails scratches lightly his skin, but surprisingly Kira likes it nonetheless, but he doubts he'd permit something like this to happen with his girlfriends. He can make an exception for Shinobu, though, as long as she continues to do it.

He can hear the slick sound of the lube getting spread and he adjusts his hips to give Shinobu better access.

* * *

\- Shinobu -, he calls her then, - That's enough -.

"Hurry".

Thankfully Shinobu seems to understand the message.

\- I'm going in then -, she says, - Tell me if it hurts, dear -.

"Hopefully you won't screw up that badly…" Kira thinks but he's interrupted as Shinobu penetrates him with her finger, slow but steady.

She's surprised by how eagerly Kira's welcoming her inside him, his walls already so loose.

Could it be that he already tried it? But with who?

* * *

\- Shinobu… You're so good -, his husband moans, and Shinobu doesn't have any doubt anymore: it's because they love each other so much that it's working already so well.

Meanwhile Kira's wondering if that praise's enough to reassure her.

* * *

He had explained to her before what she has to do – he said he'd made some research on his spare time – and Shinobu tries to recollect all the information she's been told.

She arches her finger and a moan escapes Kosaku's lips.

\- Did I hurt you? -, she immediately asks but he shakes his head.

\- It's good -, he manages to say, and Shinobu feels more confident on her abilities.

She slowly inserts another finger which is welcomed inside him as eagerly as the first one, then se starts scissoring them in order to stretch him; at first she goes slow, but hearing his husband's moans makes her move faster.

* * *

This is different, for Kira; sure, he can tell Shinobu to go faster or where to press, but in the end he has to rely on her.

It's quite thrilling, for him, and he's curious to see where this will go.

For now he hasn't been disappointed; actually, it's even better than he's predicted, but it's also true that his expectations have been really low.

* * *

He can fell her fingers inside him; so warm, so alive, moving to stretch his walls.

What a great feeling, but he's greedy for more.

His hands travel across his thighs and he grips them, spreading them more apart and he mutters:

\- Shinobu, dear, one more -.

Shinobu nods and she inserts a third finger, but this time it doesn't go in as swiftly as the other two and Kosaku hisses.

Maybe… maybe she needs more lube.

She reaches for the tube and she takes out her fingers from him husband – but she doesn't miss his whine when she does it – and she squirts some more lube on them.

When she thinks it's enough, she inserts them inside him again, one by one, and this time it goes better.

* * *

She takes her fingers almost all the way out, then she thrusts them in again, making Kosaku moan. She repeats the motion and he moans again.

Seeing her husband like this, lying on the bed, blushing and moaning under her ministrations, is starting to send hot rushes inside her.

She can feel her panties 's getting aroused by that display.

* * *

She adds a forth finger and Kosaku doesn't even seem to notice it.

It's almost admirable how well he's taking all those fingers inside him; it's making Shinobu hot all over.

She lays a wet kiss on his husband thigh, smearing it with her lipstick, but neither of them even notices.

* * *

\- Kosaku, dear -, she moans, - We're at the last one -.

\- Shinobu… -, his husband says and she gets his hidden plea.

She slowly inserts her pinkie, moaning when all of it is inside. She can't believe it; he just took all of the fingers!

* * *

\- So good… -, Kira moans, adjusting his hips to be in a more comfortable position.

He missed being so full.

He urges Shinobu to go further until she's inside him to her wrist. His walls are clenching around her and he moans again.

\- Shinobu, please… Move -, he tells her.

She seems to have fallen into a state of hypnosis, her eyes fixed on his entrance, but his voice wakes her up and she starts moving her hand inside him in and out with a slow rhythm.

She can't look away. Her hand goes inside him so swiftly; it's like it was meant to be like this.

Meanwhile Kira's put his hands over his head, holding the bed's headboard and he starts to move his hips in order to meet Shinobu's movements.

Thanks to that Shinobu's finally able to reach his prostate, which sends shivers down his whole body.

* * *

Then, suddenly Kosaku's talking to her again, but his voice seems different; it doesn't even sound like him.

\- Shinobu… you like it? Watching me like this… Welcoming you inside me… -.

Shinobu moans. Yes, she likes it a lot.

\- Take your panties off, dear -, Kosaku says then, - I want to see you touching yourself for me -.

* * *

When did her husband become so good at this? And especially why has he waited so long to show it?

* * *

Unfortunately she has to take out her hand from inside him to get rid of her panties, and Kosaku looks as disappointed as her for that.

Her movements are rushed; she wants to go back to business as quickly as possible. She can't still move her eyes from Kosaku's anus, so eager to get penetrated again.

She lets her panties fall on the ground – she'll pick them up when it's over – and with her hand she touches her clit, shivering at the sensation that brief contact sends through her body.

\- Shinobu… -, Kosaku calls her and she meets his eyes.

Usually her husband is a pretty bland person: he never wants to do anything, he doesn't desire anything, but those eyes… They want. Badly.

* * *

\- Should I put more lube or… -, Shinobu start to say, since by getting off her panties her hand's dried a little and she doesn't want to hurt her husband.

Kira has to stop before he does something bad. Is this woman for real?

\- Maybe yes -, he replies though, after all he's playing Kosaku's part and he has to remain in character.

\- Actually -, he immediately adds, - Come here -.

He's just gotten an idea.

Shinobu nods, curious to discover what he has in mind, so she scouts closer, straddling one of his thighs.

Kira takes her hand so gently – but his fingers are trembling in anticipation – and he kisses her palm.

\- What are… -, she starts to ask, but she doesn't need to continue as Kosaku starts to suck on her fingers.

When his tongue touches the skin, Kira lets out a moan, but he doesn't stop there. He takes three of her fingers in his mouth at once, sucking them with energy.

His eyes are half-lidded for the pleasure; he missed that sensation too.

A trail of saliva rolls down the corner of his mouth but he doesn't even care to clean it.

* * *

Her fingers, they're so good.

* * *

Shinobu doesn't move a muscle; she's too busy watching her husband sucking on her now four fingers.

It's so lewd but that manages to make her enjoy it even more. The thrill of transgression, that's what she's feeling, she thinks.

She starts to move her hips, rubbing her vagina against Kosaku's thigh, getting it wet with her juices.

She moans at the friction but it still isn't enough, so she reaches down with her free hand and she starts to rub her clit, following the rhythm of her thrusts.

* * *

Kira licks her pinkie, his eyes travelling down through her body, and he says:

\- Yes, Shinobu, touch yourself for me -.

He can't help it: he likes to talk, to hear his own voice even during those moments. He does it when he's with his girlfriends, complimenting them when they're good or scolding them when they do something wrong, and he has no intention to hold back with Shinobu.

It seems that she likes his voice too, so why should he stop?

* * *

He lets go of her hand. Now it's wet enough to penetrate him again.

\- Do you need anything else? -, Shinobu asks, and Kira shakes his head.

\- Just get on with it -, he finally snaps, impatient, and Shinobu complies.

Exactly as before, her hand goes in smoothly. There's no resistance from Kosaku's inner walls, now completely loose.

Kira moans and Shinobu starts to thrust inside him again, and he tells her to go faster this time.

* * *

He's so hard and he hasn't even touched himself. The feeling of having her hand inside him is enough to drive him over the edge.

He reaches for Shinobu's naked breast with his hand and he squeezes his fingers around it, making Shinobu arch her back for the pleasure.

With his other hands he reaches for her neck, which he caresses.

* * *

Oh, it would be so easy.

He'd just have to apply some pressure and he'd kill her.

So fragile, so breakable Shinobu.

He wants to do it; he wants to put both of his hands around her neck, to strangle her.

At first she'd think it's just some sort of erotic play, but then she's try to break free. She would be so scared, but still she wouldn't stop to move her hand inside him, even with the little energies she has left. She's such a good girl, a good wife; she'd never stop to give pleasure to her precious husband, even if he's in the process of killing her.

Her movements would be less and less strong until he has to move his hips in order to get some friction. Her hand would get colder inside him, lifeless.

He'd come all over his stomach, but Shinobu – her hand – would clean it all up, then he would suck her dead fingers one by one, cleaning them from his sperm, all while her other hand's still buried inside his ass.

Mmh he really wants to try it.

* * *

His thoughts are interrupted when Shinobu hits his prostate again, making him moan.

He has to calm down. He can't kill her now or else they'll be on his tail again after all the pain he had already endured.

This time nothing will ruin his quiet life.

* * *

His hand travels up to her cheeks and he leaves it there.

\- Shinobu -, he moans, - Faster… Please -.

He's so close, so close, but it's still not enough.

Shinobu does as she's told and quickens her pace. Meanwhile her thrusts over his thigh are getting more frantic. She's really close to her climax too.

\- Kosaku! Oh! Kosaku! -, she yells, and Kira's has to fight the urge to tell her to shut up.

* * *

They come at the same time.

Kira closes his eyes and he opens his mouth, but not a sound comes out this time, as he comes on his stomach; a sprout of semen even hits his chin.

Her orgasm hits Shinobu hard, after all it's been a very long time since she last touched herself – she could never rely on her husband to please her, at least until now – and she still keeps rubbing herself over Kosaku's thigh until the very end of her climax.

She can feel her husband clenching around her hand, and only then she realizes he just came too.

Now his inner walls are pushing her away, and she slowly takes her fist out, then she falls over Kosaku, resting her head on his shoulder.

They remain like this for a while, catching their breaths.

* * *

Kira's the first one who speaks.

\- Are you all right, Shinobu? -.

She looks up to him. She seems tired but she smiles nonetheless.

\- More than all right -, she replies, - And you? -.

\- Me too -, Kira admits before raising himself on his elbows.

\- We should clean up -, he says then.

He doesn't have a good view from there but he can feel it, the lube all over – and inside – him. It must be very messy.

\- And also the sheets -, he adds, and Shinobu nods.

\- You should go take a shower first -, she tells him, - I'll change the sheets -.

\- No -, Kira replies, - Clean yourself up first, then when it's my turn you'll change the sheets -.

\- Are you sure? -.

Kira nods, taking her hand – the one that was inside him until a few moments ago – and he kisses it.

Shinobu can't resist anymore and she hugs him.

\- Oh dear -, she says, - I love you -.

Kira almost freezes.

\- … Me too -, he manages to reply, eventually.

* * *

Now that she's in the bathroom Kira sighs.

It all went well, at least. More than well.

But there's a little thought that's bugging him now: has Hayato heard them?

Sure, they've waited until he was asleep, but it's also true that they haven't been exactly subtle about what they've been doing.

He wouldn't care about it if only he didn't suspect that the boy's hiding something.

Maybe if he heard them, that will be proof enough to convince him that he's really Kosaku.

Still, the thought of him knowing that he isn't his real father but still having to hear him being together with his mother makes him smirks.

* * *

Speaking of that…

Shinobu really surprised him, that time. He wasn't expecting her to be this good.

"Maybe I should buy her some nail polish", he thinks.

"I could buy her a red one, so it matches with her hair".

She wouldn't have been her first choice but maybe, with some effort, she could become it.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** "your mom fucked me with her fist, shitlips".

On a more serious note, I'm sorry.


End file.
